


Revenge is Sweet, Payback's a Bitch

by gotulloch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotulloch/pseuds/gotulloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is out to get Danny.  Who is it?  What will Steve do for his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Qweb’s one-shot Vengeance is Mine found on Fanfiction(.)Net. This was supposed to be a one or two chapter story. As with several other stories it ran away with me. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Note: The chapters are short because I felt it worked better this way. This story was not betaed so all mistakes are mine. :(

Saturday morning Steve opened the lanai door after his morning swim to see an odd sight. Danny was awake _and_ sitting at the kitchen table. Danny was not one to get up early on a Saturday if he didn’t have too. Steve also noticed the bags under his friend’s eyes. “What’s up Danny?”

Danny sighed. “I got a call while you were out. You know the new place that I was all set to sign papers on Monday?” Steve nodded as he sat across from Danny. “The building was bought and my approval was revoked.”

Steve sat back shocked. “Revoked? Were you given a reason?”

Danny pitched his voice higher to imitate the caller. “Apparently the new management wants to cater to families. We’re sorry but a part-time single father does not fit with their new image.”

“Man that sucks Danny. Wait, can they do that? It doesn’t sound legal to me.”

“Oh it’s legal since I didn’t sign the lease yet. If I had signed it, it would have cost them money to break the lease. This is the fourth apartment that has crapped out, ghosts of old ladies aside. I’m telling you, Hawaii hates me.” Danny finished angrily. Danny noticed the thoughtful look on Steve’s face. “What are you thinking?”

Steve looked at Danny seriously. “I don’t think Hawaii hates you, but I think that _someone_ does. One, maybe two apartments that don’t work out is normal, but four? And the reasons for the change of heart have been shaky at best; well except for the first one which was a bigger shithole than the apartment you gave up. Thinking about it the timing on the call to the inspector for that apartment now seems suspicious to me.”

Danny interrupted him. “You mean that you didn’t call the inspectors about that apartment?”

“I won’t lie to you Danny, I did think about it. I would have been worried about your health if you lived there. Frankly the apartment reeked and was just plain disgusting. Besides, you know me well enough to know that I would have been up front with you about calling the inspector. I would never go behind your back.”

Danny sighed, he _had_ known that. “I know. You can be sneaky, but you have always been upfront with me. So who could possibly hate me enough to keep me from getting even a crap apartment?”

“Don’t know, but I _will_ find out. I need to take a shower than make some calls.” Steve stood up with a determined air now that he had a plan. “I’ll make some coffee and one of those disgusting shakes you like to drink for you.” Danny knew that Steve was probably calling people Danny wasn’t allowed to know existed. 

“Thanks man.” 

Steve came back downstairs in less than 10 minutes. He found the promised coffee and shake waiting for him. He could see Danny out on the lanai talking on his phone. He probably called his parents for some moral support. Steve poured a cup of coffee and grabbed his shake heading for his study. 

A few calls and Steve’s suspicions were confirmed. Now, what should he do? If he told Danny, Danny would rush right over to confront the man and Steve didn’t want to have to hide the body. Despite Danny’s claims that Steve was the “hothead” in their partnership, Danny was like a badger, small and generally calm, but fierce and dangerous when riled. Telling Danny right now was out. It was time to use his skills from his intelligence days. He made another call asking for someone to watch his man for a week or two; Steve needed to know his habits. Next he needed to see a man named Toast and get a little of his specialized help. He poked his head out to let Danny know he was leaving and thanked him for the coffee and shake.

**TBC**


	2. Payback’s Even Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers who is after Danny and reacts accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who've read, left kudos and comments. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Two weeks later Steve was quietly leaning against a wall in a dark office. From what he could see, it was classy, intending to impress. Steve wasn’t impressed. His mark should be here any minute. The idiot made it easy for him by working several hours on Saturday when the office building was empty since the cleaning crew worked at night. Steve had already searched the office late last night finding what he needed and making copies for himself. Steve shook his head wondering how someone could be such a smart businessman, but still be a moron.

Steve’s reverie was interrupted by a key opening the door. Steve quietly moved to a spot where he would not be easily seen. The door opened, the lights were turned on and Stan Edwards strode into his office without a care in the world. 

Stan was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice that he had company. Williams had found another place to live and he needed to make sure that this one was “lost” to him too. Stan sneered as he thought about Williams sleeping with his wife and nearly ruining his marriage. He would show that deadbeat cop that no one messed with Stan Edwards. 

Stan nearly had a heart attack when a folder was unceremoniously tossed onto his desk. His heart stopped when he spun around to see Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett standing in his office dressed all in black. “Wha—how did you get in here?” Stan’s mind whirled reminding him about something Danny had told Rachel; McGarrett could kill you and nobody would ever know he did it.

Steve smirked. “The money you pay for the security here isn't worth it. It was easy to get in here, _twice_. As for why I’m here, I think that file says it all.”

Stan looked at the file Steve indicated and paled farther. It was the file he had been keeping on Williams and the methods used to keep him homeless. He had been so sure that no one would figure out he was behind Danny’s troubles that he had kept a file of his actions. He now realized that he had underestimated McGarrett.

Steve’s smirk grew. “I bet you believed that I was just your typical military grunt didn’t you? It’s the same thing that Danny believed when we first started working together. I still drive him crazy because I don’t think like a cop, though I am learning to follow the rules. It’s times like this when the rules I worked with in the Navy are more relevant.”

Stan tried to bluster. “I’ll have you up on charges of breaking and entering, trespassing and whatever else my lawyers can find. You’ll lose your position at the head of Five-0 and your precious Navy career.”

Steve smiled. “And how do you intend to prove that I was here today?” He held up his hands. “I’m wearing gloves, all of the security cameras are ‘fixed’ so there is no visual record of my being here. The two of us are the only ones here today. It would be your word against mine and a few of my old Navy buddies who will swear I’m with them right now. I’m afraid there will be no charges to be brought against me Stan. Besides, I have a few copies of that file. I wonder what it would do to your image of an up and coming businessman if it was revealed that you were taking some kind of petty revenge on the Second-in-Command of Five-0, Hawaii’s top notch task force. I wonder what Rachel would think?”

Steve made a direct hit with that and Stan hesitated before replying. “Believe what you like McGarrett. I’m not afraid of a little scandal. So, tell me what are you doing here?” He hoped McGarrett was bluffing.

Steve’s smile disappeared and a menacing stranger faced Stan. “You will leave Danny alone. You will cease this vendetta you have against him or you will deal with me. Danny would tell you that you would be way out of your league. I can guarantee that I won’t pussyfoot around. I can be a nasty underhanded bastard when someone threatens my ohana.”

Stan scoffed, trying to be unaffected by the menacing quality of Steve’s voice and demeanor. “What could a Navy grunt possibly do to me?”

“You mean besides kill you and hide the body where it will never be found or traced back to me? I could call some friends who could make sure that _every_ business deal you're part of will fail spectacularly. I could have you put under the type of scrutiny that would have made Capone sweat. Maybe I could have your financial portfolio become less than nothing. I think perhaps a demonstration is in order. Turn on your computer and check your portfolio for a taste of what I could do to you without laying a finger on you.”

Now Stan was getting scared. He had been a businessman long enough to know when someone was and wasn’t bluffing. McGarrett wasn’t bluffing. He turned on his computer. He checked his portfolio and sat down in his chair as his legs turned weak. His international stocks were plummeting; a few were in the negatives. How could this be happening? He looked at McGarrett to see him smiling maliciously. He had read McGarrett’s file, or what he could of it and still dismissed the man as no threat, a military grunt playing at cops and robbers. Stan really had no idea what a Navy SEAL was capable of doing, especially one who had worked in the intelligence field. He now realized that he made the mistake of underestimating a potential opponent, something even rookie businessmen learn to avoid. 

“I see that my little surprise has impressed you. Once this conversation is over, I’ll make sure that what you are seeing is not a reality. Now let’s get back to Danny and your interference in his housing situation. You will cease this petty little vendetta. You will also come clean to Rachel about your actions against Danny. I think that she should know what a petty man she married and expects to be a good role model for Grace and her future child.” Steve’s smile had morphed into his cold and menacing look again.

“B—but Rachel will leave me for that deadbeat…..” 

Stan trailed off when Steve moved like lightening to loom over him. Steve spoke quietly but with obvious menace. “Frankly I don’t care. Simply put, you have no choice because if you don’t _I_ will. Yes, Rachel may choose to leave you, but I doubt Danny will take her back after what happened when I was arrested for Governor Jameson’s murder. You have one week to tell Rachel the truth. Do you understand?”

Stan nodded knowing he was beat. McGarrett was right, he held all the cards. 

“Good.” Steve straightened turning to the door before turning back. “I almost forgot.” He grabbed Stan by his collar lifting the man easily before pulling back and hitting Stan in the jaw as he let go. Stan fell to the floor as his chair rolled away from his falling body. Steve checked to be sure that he hadn’t hurt Stan too badly before heading for the door saying. “That was for Danny. Don’t try to put off telling Rachel, or give her any half truths. I’ll know if you do.” Steve left as quietly as he had entered.

Stan groaned barely remaining conscious. He had been punched before, deciding that had been child’s play compared to McGarrett. As he regained his senses he realized that he would lose Rachel, Grace and the baby. Even with his money, all Rachel would have to do is tell the judge what he had done to a law enforcement officer. Why hadn’t he left Williams alone? After all, the man had lost Rachel and Grace twice now. Why hadn’t that been good enough? Now he would lose his wife for good this time and he had no one to blame but himself. He slowly picked himself up off the floor making the only decision he could after that little display. He would stay out of William’s life for good. He was now thoroughly afraid of Steve McGarrett.

Steve smiled as he slid into his truck which was located a few miles from Stan’s office. He grabbed his phone typing in a now familiar number. “You can undo your little trick. It worked like a charm. Thanks Toast.”

_“No problem man. Jersey’s good people. I gotta go.”_

“Don’t inhale too quickly Toast, you won’t be able to enjoy it as long.” Steve hung up chuckling. He started the truck heading home. Now it was time to tell Danny about Stan.

Steve found Danny at the kitchen table working on his laptop. “Hey partner. What are you working on?”

Danny looked up shrugging. “I’m just reviewing some paperwork that didn’t get finished.”

Steve nodded as he sat next to Danny. “I found out who was behind your recent housing problems.”

Danny tried to joke. “Okay. So who had it in for me? Was it one of your old buddies trying to get to you?”

Steve sighed. “Before I tell you, I want you to promise to stay as calm as you can.”

Danny now studied his friend carefully. Steve looked worried and smug all at once. Who can look both Danny wondered briefly other than Steve. “This can’t be good. Okay, I promise.”

Steve had debated how to tell Danny on the way home when he decided that being straight forward was the best way to go. Nothing would soften the blow to Danny no matter how Steve hated hurting his friend. “Stan has been using his contacts to make sure that you remain homeless because you had an affair with Rachel.” 

Danny stared at Steve trying to process the revelation that Stan was behind his recent housing problems. Once it started to sink in, he did his best to remain calm. He had promised. “You mean that schmuck has been making calls and business deals _just_ to keep me from finding an apartment? All because I slept with Rachel?!?” Danny’s voice had risen by the time he finished. Danny stood up and began pacing using his hands to express his feelings. “He didn’t think that loosing Rachel and Grace for a _second_ time was enough punishment for letting my libido rule over common sense? Wait till I get my hands on him!”

Danny stopped when he hit the wall known as Steve McGarrett. Steve grabbed his shoulders gently but firmly. “Danny, please calm down. Stan won’t interfere with your life ever again. Trust me.”

Danny took a deep breath trying to regain some control. He wanted to know what Steve had done and if it would be enough. He placed his hands on Steve’s arms when he was calmer. “Okay. I want to know what you did to old Stanley. Did you hit him?”

Steve looked in Danny’s eyes making sure his friend was calm. Once he was satisfied he smirked. Steve led Danny back to the table so they could sit down while talking. “I did hit him before I left his office. I didn’t break his jaw, but he’ll find talking very difficult for a few days.” Steve then relayed his entire conversation with Stan and all the help that Toast had provided. “I thought that Stan would faint when he saw his international stocks taking a nosedive thanks to Toast’s little virus. Don’t worry, Toast will have cleaned it out of Stan’s system and nothing will be traced back to Toast or me.” Steve watched Danny quietly as he waited for his friend to process his words.

Danny stared off into space thinking about what Steve had revealed. Part of him wanted to be angry with Steve for going after Stan without telling him. He didn’t need Steve to fight his battles for him; he was capable of handling himself. To his surprise, Danny found that he wasn’t mad but grateful that his friend cared enough to go after Stan for trying to hurt him. Danny also realized that it was probably better this way. He knew that he had a temper and might have done something stupid giving Stan more ammunition to use. 

So he wasn’t angry with Steve but with Stan. The question now was what he felt about Rachel possibly leaving Stan for good? He realized he felt nothing. There would be no getting back with Rachel this time. Danny surprised himself when he realized that he didn’t want Rachel back and he didn’t want her running back to New Jersey. He wanted to stay in Hawaii with his ohana. Besides, Grace loved living here and if staying in Hawaii made Grace happy than that is what he would do. Grace's happiness was what mattered most to him anyway. That meant he would have to make sure that Rachel couldn’t leave Hawaii with Grace. Steve could help with that he was sure.

Danny focused on Steve who was waiting patiently for Danny to render his verdict. “I have a question. Why did you handle Stan before telling me?”

Steve replied seriously. “I didn’t do this because you can’t take care of yourself; I did this because you’re my kaikua’ana. I also used some contacts and resources that you aren’t supposed to know anything about. I’m sorry if I stepped on your toes but Stan hurt you, and so did Rachel. Finally, I was afraid that you might do something rash and lose your right to see Grace.”

Now Danny knew why he hadn’t gotten angry with Steve. He’d known that Steve did it with the best intentions. Steve also had a point about his visitation rights for Grace. “Thank you. I should be angry with you but I’m not because I know you were doing it to help. You have also never doubted my abilities on the job.”

Steve leaned forward speaking earnestly. “Danny you are one of the most capable people I have ever worked with, and I include the SEAL teams I have worked with. This was never about what you can or can’t do. I needed to help you like you have always been there to help me. I just don’t do things the way you do most of the time.” Both men smiled at the truth of those words. Steve did have a question. “What about Rachel? She’ll probably leave Stan over this.”

Danny answered knowing Steve was worried about him. “We won't be getting back together. My affair with her was a mistake right from the beginning and not just because she’s married. As much as a part of me still loves her, we don’t work. I just wish it hadn’t taken the whole fiasco over your arrest to make me realize it. As for what she will or won’t do? She won’t be leaving Hawaii for New Jersey if I have anything to say about it. There’s no way I’m going to let her drag Gracie around because she can’t ‘deal’ with Stan or me. Do you know someone who can help me?”

Steve stared at Danny surprised at the request. Danny very rarely asked for help, especially when it came to money or lawyers. “I do know someone who can help. I know a very good family lawyer. She can make sure that you get joint custody of Grace, not just visitation rights. That way Rachel won’t be able to take Grace away from Hawaii without getting your permission.”

Danny nodded grateful. “Sounds good. I think that I would like to do that no matter what Rachel decides to do. She may decide to stay with Stan. Either way all I care about is Grace.”

Steve nodded understanding. “Then I’ll help you stay in Grace’s life and that she stays here with our ohana.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have left this story here but it wouldn’t let me. So there are two more chapters to come. What will Rachel do? Hmmm.


	3. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Rachel's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank you for the comments and kudos! It's nice to know people are liking this story.

Steve knew that he needed to be proactive to make sure Rachel couldn’t run back to New Jersey or Great Britain when she left Stan and found that Danny wouldn’t take her back. His first move was to put Danny in touch with his lawyer friend. While Danny was talking with the lawyer, Steve made some more phone calls. He needed evidence that could be used against Rachel to give to Danny’s lawyer.

Steve grew angry as he learned about the real Rachel Edwards nee Morgan. Rachel Morgan had been on the verge of being sent back to England as her visa was ready to expire. Lo and behold, she is married to Daniel Williams one week before the expiration date. The immigration officer suspected that she married to stay in the country but couldn’t prove it since Danny and Rachel had been dating for four months before getting married. Steve also discovered that Rachel had been having an affair with Stan before she separated from Danny. Stan had a lot of nerve seeking revenge on Danny when he did the same exact thing to Danny. Lastly he found that Danny wasn’t the only one Stan had punished. Stan had put Rachel on a very tight financial leash. If she left him over what he did to Danny, she might make out better than staying married to him. This would give her more incentive to get Danny to take her back. It appeared that she liked to be “taken care of” by the men in her life. He needed to find out what she had been up to in England but that would take a little more time.

Steve had debated whether or not to tell Danny but decided that he didn’t want to keep any secrets from Danny. Some secrets were necessary because he had been sworn to secrecy and Danny understood that. This was different; he just hated hurting his kaikua'anna. Steve and Danny had a long talk the night before Danny would get Grace for the weekend. Steve ended up calling Chin and telling him that he and Kono would have to handle things at Five-0 unless something urgent came up. Danny was in no shape to go to work Friday and Steve wouldn’t leave Danny to handle his feelings alone. Danny only managed to pull himself together because he would be seeing Grace. He was very grateful for Steve’s steady presence that day even if he would never admit it. Danny also felt that it would not be a good idea for he and Rachel to be in the same room together until he got a handle on the information that he’d learned. He felt used by Rachel and the only good thing that happened was Grace. Danny was relieved that Steve was willing to handle Rachel this time and maybe his lawyer could be the middle person between him and Rachel in the future.

Saturday morning Steve was sitting in his study waiting for Rachel. Stan had finally manned up and told Rachel what he had done the night before. Maybe he waited until Grace was with Danny so she couldn’t overhear the conversation. Steve realized that Stan did care about Grace. He was expecting Rachel to show up at any time to make a move on Danny. Steve was ready for her. The only reason she would walk away from their encounter unscathed was the fact that she was Grace’s mother. Today, Rachel would meet the Navy SEAL not the polite officer he could be when necessary.

Rachel knocked on McGarrett’s door hoping he wasn’t home. She wanted Danny on his own so that she could get him to take her back. Rachel had wanted to move back to the mainland for a few months but Stanly couldn’t because of business. So she had tried to win Danny back. It had been so easy to do. The foolish man was still in love with her, just the way she liked it. She nearly had Danny back in New Jersey but McGarrett had to go and get arrested. Danny’s loyalty ensured that he stayed in Hawaii to help his partner. Now that McGarrett was free, Rachel was confident that if she played her cards right, she could get him to take her back, baby and all. Poor misguided Stan had given her the perfect excuse to leave him and go back to Danny. The only reason she had returned to him was because of his money. Rachel would get Danny, New Jersey and Stanley’s alimony which was better than the allowance she was getting now. He had a lot of nerve punishing her affair with Danny when she had cheated on Danny with Stan. 

Her hopes were for naught when Steve opened the door. “Good morning Rachel. I’ve been expecting you. Come in.” 

Rachel entered wrapping herself in quiet dignity. “Is Daniel here? I would like to speak to him.”

Steve smiled genially. “I’m afraid that Danny and Grace are at the movies. Won’t you have a seat? Can I get you something to drink? Tea perhaps?”

“No thank you Commander. I’ll come back later. I don’t want to bother you any more than I already have today.” She turned to leave finding Steve blocking her path.

Steve’s smile had disappeared. “Danny knew you would be showing up sometime today, so he took Grace out. He wanted to avoid you, so coming back would be a waste of your time. On the other hand I think this is a good time for you and I to have a little chat especially since Grace isn’t here. So, I think that it would be best if you sit down.”

Rachel prepared to refuse politely when she took a good look at Steve. His face was hard and determined. He was not going to be deterred. “Very well, Commander. However, I don’t know what we could possibly have to talk about.”

Once Rachel had taken the indicated seat Steve sat across from her. She noticed that there was a file and a notepad sitting on the table next to Steve’s chair. “Oh, I think we have a few things to talk about. I would like to commend you for your chutzpah in coming here to beg Danny to take you back after breaking his heart for a second time. Don’t bother denying it. I told Danny all about my little visit with Stan and the ultimatum I gave him. Danny knew you would show up to cry on his shoulder about your mistake in going back to Stan and beg for forgiveness. Danny wasn’t interested in hearing it and didn’t want to have a fight in front of Grace. So I told him I would stay and talk with you. He was relieved because he doesn’t want to see you again.”

“You actually expect me to believe you Commander. I was married to Daniel; he would not avoid a confrontation given the opportunity. However, I did not come here to fight with him. It _was_ a mistake for me to return to Stan. I was planning on leaving him again before our little chat last night.”

Steve’s chuckles interrupted Rachel’s little speech. “It’s true that Danny isn’t afraid of a confrontation. The real issue is that he _never_ wants to see you again. You pushed him too far this time. And you can save your charm for someone who cares. It doesn’t work for me, particularly since I did some checking into your past. It’s amazing what you can find out when you have worked in the intelligence field. You have kept quite a few secrets from Danny and Stan haven’t you?”

Rachel sniffed disdainfully. “Daniel knows all of my secrets. I have always been honest with him.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow at her continued attempt to fool him. “Oh, you mean like telling him about how you hit his car on purpose so you could talk to him? Funny how this incident happened only a few months before your visa expired. Did you ever tell Danny about how you were only months away from being sent back to England while you were dating him? Oh wait, you married him, allowing you to stay in the US so no need to tell him was there?”

Rachel was shocked but hid it well. Oh she’s good Steve thought. He wouldn’t have noticed her reaction at all if he hadn’t been watching her carefully. “I bumped into Daniel because I wanted to meet him. I quickly fell in love with him. The timing of our meeting was a coincidence.”

“Pity I don’t believe in coincidences and neither does Danny. It’s one of the things that make him a great detective. Let’s talk about how you were having an affair with Stan while still _married_ to Danny. Did you tell him the truth about that?” Steve stared at Rachel calmly but couldn’t hide his anger completely because he wanted her to see it.

Rachel stared at Steve and shivered. She could see her death in his eyes. She didn’t understand where he had gotten all of this information. She and Stan had been very discrete. Danny had never even suspected her of having an affair. “It’s true that I met Stan before Danny and I separated, but I never cheated on Danny.” Rachel was desperate to keep that from Danny. He would sue for custody of Grace and might win. 

Steve shook his head at her. “Rachel, did Danny tell you anything about my Navy career?”

“He said that you are a Navy SEAL and something about intelligence work. What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s simple Rachel. Due to my years as a Navy SEAL and in the intelligence field I have a number of friends in the armed forces, government, and the civilian sector. So, I would appreciate if you stop playing your little games with me because they don’t work. I not only have the information, I have the proof.” Steve tapped the folder on the table next to him for emphasis.

Rachel stared at Steve completely flummoxed before sagging defeated. She could see the truth in his eyes. “What will it take to keep you from telling Danny?”

Steve kept a tight rein on his temper reminding himself that this woman was Grace’s mother and there was no way that he would hurt Grace. “There is nothing a bitch like you could do or give me that would make me betray Danny’s trust. Besides, it’s too late, I already told him.” Rachel paled. “I refuse to keep more secrets from Danny than I currently keep. He’s family and I will always be honest with him just as he is with me. Moving on, there is something that you need to understand. You will not keep Danny from seeing Grace, nor will you be leaving Hawaii with her.”

Rachel rallied her wits and interrupted angrily. “How dare you think that you can dictate what I do with my daughter!”

Steve stood and moved swiftly to lean over Rachel bracketing her with his hands on the arms of her chair causing her to shrink into the chair fearfully. Steve’s voice and aura were menacing. “Oh, I dare Rachel and not just because you disgust me. You don’t have a leg to stand on here. I will do what it takes to protect Danny _and_ Grace. The first thing I did was get Danny in touch with a good lawyer who happens to be a good friend of mine. She’s one of the top family lawyers in Hawaii. She’ll be filing papers requesting joint custody of Grace between you and Danny. She also has the information that I gathered regarding your past. I also contacted some friends in England who are looking into your past there. I wonder if they’ll find anything interesting.”

Rachel stared at Steve dreading what his friends could find out. She had worked very hard to hide her running out on a former fiancé and the child she left with him. That would not look good in a family court. Steve had her in a bind. “Very well Commander. I will not contest joint custody of Grace. What am I supposed to do now that Stan and I will be getting divorced?”

Steve stood back up heading back to his chair. “Maybe you should get an honest job instead of relying on finding a man to take care of you.” 

Rachel gasped. “How dare…”

Rachel stopped when Steve spun to face her barely holding onto his temper now. “I dare plenty Ms. Morgan. I find you utterly despicable and will do all in my power to make sure that you can’t take Grace and run. If you _try_ that, remember, I have contacts all over the world. I'm also a Navy SEAL and Navy intelligence officer. I am one of their top trackers and I don’t give up until I complete my mission. Remember that when you leave today. After today, I’m going to help Danny go for full custody. I can’t stand back and allow a self serving bitch like you continue to raise Grace. I’m afraid that living with you could slowly destroy the sweet, wonderful and loving child that is Danny’s daughter. Come to think of it, I think Danny should request a paternity test be done on the baby you currently carry. After all of the lies you have told, it wouldn’t surprise me to find out the baby is his and not Stan’s. Maybe you decided to hurt Danny for not following you to New Jersey when I was arrested. It’s time you left because I can’t stand to look at you anymore.”

Rachel stood up, truly intimidated by the calm but menacing man in front of her. She reached the door when she was stopped by Steve’s voice. “One last thing. Be very careful what you tell Grace. I would hate for you to have an accident.” Rachel shivered. She had underestimated the Commander despite the things Danny had told her about him. She shut the door behind her quietly. She would not be taking any chances and wondered if it would be safer for her to agree to let Danny have sole custody without a fight. She did love Grace, but valued her own life more. Steve had been right about a few things. First, she was a selfish bitch. She had only fought to keep custody of Grace to hurt Danny. Second, the baby was most likely Danny’s and Rachel had lied to punish him for staying in Hawaii. She wondered briefly how Commander McGarrett would handle having a baby in his home along with Danny and Grace.

Strangely Steve was wondering the same thing. There was a difference between Rachel’s and Steve’s thoughts. Steve was looking forward to it even though he knew that his life would be changed forever. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Rachel has been “taken care” of in this chapter. If you’re wondering why I didn’t have Danny do it himself I’ll tell you. I was actually afraid of what I might have him do or say to her. Besides, I think using Steve was more effective in getting what Danny should have had all along. Joint custody though it has morphed a bit, always does with my stories. Hope you enjoyed. I do have an epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, the beginning for a new "family".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here. Thanks to all who have read, kudoed and commented, I'm happy you enjoyed the story.
> 
> I do apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Real life can be a bitch. I hope it's worth the wait.

A year later found Steve reflecting on the confrontation he had with Rachel as he walked around his kitchen early on a Monday morning. A number of changes had occurred in his ohana’s life. Danny had decided to file for sole custody of Grace when he learned of Rachel’s other life in England. Rachel played at being a good mother to Grace, but Danny didn’t want to take any chances of his beautiful daughter becoming like her mother. Rachel hadn’t fought him for custody; she had been sufficiently cowed by Steve and his threats. 

Grace had been hurt and confused at first. Danny had been forced to explain as best he could why he filed for sole custody and the reasons that Rachel didn’t fight him. Grace had withdrawn into herself, thinking she was responsible somehow. It had taken time and the unwavering support of Danny, Steve, Chin and Kono along with Kamekona and a very good child psychologist to help bring Grace out of her self-imposed shell. 

Danny’s housing problem had been solved when he and Grace had moved in with Steve permanently. Well, after Steve had to practically hit his stubborn, independent partner over the head to get him to agree. Mary had even sold her half of the house to Danny. He had tried to refuse at first because it was her inheritance. His protests were futile; she was a McGarrett after all. Mary told him quite plainly that her life was in LA now and she didn’t need to own half of the McGarrett house anymore and was happy to help her brother and his best friend. Besides, it would help her put a down payment on a nice little bungalow for herself. Owning half the house helped Danny feel more like this was his home too and not just a place he lived with his best friend.

A loud burp from Steve’s shoulder interrupted his train of thought. “Are you taking lessons on how to be loud from your daddy Keoni?” Steve quietly asked the baby that he had been burping after his early morning feeding. Steve smiled indulgently at the most recent addition to his ohana. He had been right when he speculated that the baby Rachel carried was Danny’s and not Stan’s. Danny had applied for custody of the baby before it was even born. Stan had been devastated when he found out. 

Steve had decided to forward the information he had on Rachel to Stan giving him the means to divorce Rachel quietly and not have to provide much alimony. Steve’s anger at Rachel far eclipsed his anger at Stan. This had just been another way for Steve to punish Rachel. Stan had let her stay at the mansion until the baby was born. He would not let an innocent child suffer because the mother was a selfish calculating bitch.

Grace loved her little brother. John helped her and Danny to heal as they cared for the baby. Steve, Danny and Grace had been at the hospital when John was born. Danny had named him John Patrick Williams after both his and Steve’s fathers something that both awed and honored Steve. Steve had argued that Danny’s father’s name should be first but Danny had been adamant, his father was still around _and_ his sister had already named one of her children Patrick. This way was less confusing. 

Rachel had been allowed to hold and see John while she was in the hospital though she had been watched carefully per Danny’s instructions. Danny’s instructions had been redundant since Steve had made sure she was secretly watched during the pregnancy and at the hospital. Steve had been concerned that she would pull a runner. She had tried shortly after Danny gained full custody of Grace but she didn’t get far. Steve was waiting for her on the private plane she had chartered. At that point Rachel had given up the idea of running until after the baby was born. Rachel had the futile idea of punishing both Danny and Steve by disappearing with the baby. Though she had been cowed by Steve, she hadn’t really believed that he could find her anywhere until that moment. 

Steve realized John had fallen asleep during his continued foray into the past. Steve made his way to John’s bedroom and gently placed him in his crib. Steve softly stroked John’s head. “Aloha au la ‘oe litto ‘ekahi.”

Steve turned to see Danny standing in the doorway smiling. The two men left the room and headed for the kitchen. “I’m glad to see that you wear a shirt when you feed my son in the morning.”

Steve snorted. “It wouldn’t matter to John if I fed him naked as long as he got his bottle. But I would never do that with Grace in the house.”

Danny chuckled in spite of himself. He knew Steve was right but would never admit it. “You are such a Neanderthal sometimes. There is nothing wrong with a little civilization Steven.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I can be plenty civilized when I want to be Danny. John has been fed, his diaper changed and he burped. He reminded me of you. I need to go swim if we want to get Grace to school and John to the day care on time. We can continue this later if you really want to Danny.” 

Steve headed out to the lanai pulling off his shirt before Danny could retort. Danny snorted shaking his head fondly. It was a friendly contest between them as to who got in the last word. 

Danny began preparations for breakfast, starting the already prepared coffee maker. While he was working he did some of his own thinking. He had been so very lonely during the first six months living in Hawaii. The only two bright spots had been Grace and Meka. 

Danny’s mother often told him that things happened for a reason, even the bad stuff like his divorce. He moved to Hawaii in order to stay in Grace’s life. At the time he could not find the “reason” he lost his family. Danny found the reason for his hated move to Hawaii when Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett blew into his life. The two went from facing off at gunpoint to partners so fast it had made Danny’s head spin. If anyone asked Danny during the first month of their partnership he would have sworn that he would _never_ like Steve. He chuckled quietly to himself thinking that fate reminded him of the phrase, never say never. The two men formed a very tight partnership right from the beginning. Danny had never experienced a partnership that clicked so quickly. Through this new partnership he became part of a team that he now considered family. Looking back he didn’t know what he would have done without them. First they helped to alleviate his loneliness, than they stepped up to the plate when he gained custody of Grace and his son John. 

Danny blinked saw Steve walking up the beach. He had been so lost in thought the time had gotten away from him. Fortunately there was still plenty of time to get ready for the day. It was definitely time to wake Gracie. Before he could head up the stairs he heard Grace moving around in her room. He passed Steve who was heading to the master bedroom to take a shower. “I won’t tell you to hurry since you still insist on taking a three minute shower.”

Steve chuckled. “I only take three minute showers when we are working now and you know it Danno. I’ll check on Grace before taking my shower.”

“Thanks. I heard her up, so you just have to be sure she still has her backpack ready.” Steve waved in acknowledgement from the stairs.

As Danny headed back into the kitchen he smiled thinking of Steve’s shocked face when he named his son John Patrick after their fathers. Danny had wanted to show Steve how much his friendship meant to him and naming Steve John’s godfather just wasn’t enough for Danny. Besides, the two men would not have met if not for the murder of John McGarrett and he wanted to honor the man who helped raise such a wonderful man.

As for Chin and Kono, they helped Danny find a wonderful woman who could take care of both Grace and John. She watched a few other children including Billy, Meka’s son. Danny was so very grateful for his ohana. Even though he did miss New Jersey, Hawaii was his home now. His parents had had a difficult time understanding his reasons for staying in Hawaii after all his family was in New Jersey. They understood after visiting Danny and meeting his new ohana. 

As Danny’s parents were leaving his mother told him. “Your father and I understand why you want to stay now Danny. You have found the reason for the divorce and moving to Hawaii. It’s your new family, or as you call them, your ohana. They have given you a new family and helped you to be happy again. You have also filled a place in your partner Steve’s life too. I don’t think that I have seen blood brothers who are closer than the two of you. We could not take that away from you even if we do miss you like crazy.”

Danny’s thoughts were broken by Grace coming down the stairs. “Morning Danno.” Grace hugged her father. “Uncle Steve is getting John ready.”

Steve came down the stairs with John dressed for the day. As the three of them ate breakfast and prepared for the day Danny decided that moving to Hawaii and meeting Steve McGarrett were two of the best things that happened to him. Only the births of Grace and John topped his list.

As for Rachel, Stan completed divorce proceedings and kicked her out of the mansion. She tried staying in Hawaii but ended up leaving when she couldn’t find a job. Grace had been hurt by this but was slowly healing. Danny didn’t know where Rachel landed and he didn’t want to know. He did know that Steve was keeping an eye on her. Steve didn’t want her to be able to hurt anyone else like she had hurt Danny and Stan. Stan my not be one of Steve's favorite people but the man had been used by Rachel just as much as Danny had been. 

**PAU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end. I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Keoni: form of John  
> Aloha au la ‘oe litto ‘ekahi: I love you little one

**Author's Note:**

> So who could it be? Well if you read Qweb’s story than you already know. The real question is, what is Steve going to do about it.


End file.
